<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd die for you by naughtylittlekitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780386">I'd die for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten'>naughtylittlekitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little red [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Heavy BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia/beetlejuice bdsm wedding ceremony. Rack. edgeplay Being buried alive and symbolic death. Neitherworld wedding. Takes place before wedding in living world. Intended as chapter 12.5 but separate and not necessary for main story so if rack edge play is a problem for you feel free to skip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little red [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd die for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was finally here. The day she was going to "die" for the man she love.  Beetlejuice's old coffin and bones had been magic teleported to the neitherworld temporarily for the sake of the ceremony a long with 6 feet of dirt to baptize her in her commitment to Beej. </p><p>Barbara "are you sure about this sweetheart once the ceremony starts you wont be able to stop it only he will and of course he could change his mind and leave your body down there."</p><p>Lydia "but thats all a part of it really. I show him the ultimate trust by putting my life in his hands and a willingness and acceptance of what is to come if he does not follow through and i was the one who came up with the whole thing. I like the neitherworld's idea of dying to be with the alpha in death but Beej and I don't want me actually dying so this what I came up with to act it out"</p><p>Adam "well i guess if your sure sweetheart we are not allowed to interfere so...." He shrugs </p><p>I hug them both and then they leave me to get ready. I dress in a beautiful black gown with red jewelry around my wrists and neck they symbolize my blood. Then when I am ready Ginger comes and gets me. </p><p>I meet Adam and Barbara at the back of the Isle each take one of my hands and they wrap a thread around my wrists it lose and im allowed complete movement but my wrists are connected by the thread, the thread symbolizes my life thread the beginning and the natural end. The end that only he would determine if i ever reached. They say "we who helped raise you symbolize you being born  and the life you are living." They lead me to Beej. He kisses me "love you." I reply that i love him to.  </p><p>Prince addresses the witnesses "ladies and gentlemen we are here today to celebrate the joining of Beetlejuice and Lydia in love and in death. Beetlejuice do you take Lydia to be your wife?" Beetlejuice replies "of course." He turns to me "Lydia you taught me to love again  something i thought was impossible. You bring out the best in me and i bring out the fun in you. I knew from the moment i first smelled you in that old house that you were meant to be mine and i was meant to be yours. You smelled like mine. i'm happy that at long last you to see it for yourself and i gladly lay claim over you." He kisses my wrists. Prince turns to me "and do you Lydia take him to be your husband? to love and obey?" I said "I do" Prince continues "and if life shall make you choose between it and your husband?" </p><p>I reply "then i willingly cut the threads that bind me to this life."<br/>
I takes the scissors from the ring barrors pillow Jacques is holding and i cut though the center of the the thread symbolizing cutting my life short. "i fear not death for i know in death i  will truly be free of lifes restraints and truly be one with you. i go willingly now to climb into your coffin to join you in death." </p><p>He takes my hand and help me into his coffin. I lay down next to his bones and pull the coffin closed. He checks to make sure the coffin is closed securely the air in the coffin would last about an hour after that if i was still buried i would suffocate to death for real and with 6 feet of dirt on top of the coffin i could claw at it all i wanted and not get out in time. He says "enjoy the stale air love." and motions for the hired help to start dumping grave dirt on the coffin. </p><p>Adam and Barbara are holding each other and silently slightly tearing up  everyone else looks nervous as well. About 45 minutes later the coffin is completely buried. Beetlejuice says "i am happy with your intent" he then uses his powers and i reappear in his arms. Prince says. "i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." We kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>